The Immortal
by somerholish
Summary: Elena's life starts freshly with a new university and a new job after she lost her parents. Will she carry on with Matt? What about her new boss, Damon Salvatore and their chemistry? Will she find the true love?
1. A Fresh Start

** A FRESH START**

She was standing still in front of her grandma's house with tons of luggage and a broken heart. She knocked the door twice and took a deep breath. She was like trying to prepare herself for a new life, new school, new friends and especially for being an orphan. It was never easy to lose your parents in a freaking car accident. Now, she had to pretend like she's the least better because it's been 4 months that they had died. But she wasn't, she never could be.

And there was Jeremy, one of the only things she had from their parents, and the other was her last name. He was playing a new game he downloaded. He looked much better than her, she really wondered how he overcame this. He was only 17 and surprisingly, he was stronger than her.

The door opened and it was Nancy, the housemaid, in front of them. "Welcome Mr. and Ms. Gilbert. Please come in." She was so polite, she had always a bright smile on her face which brights others' faces as well. She was a middle-aged woman, gray-haired and she was Russian. She had a poor accent but it was still understandable. She helped them with luggage and stuff.

As they entered, they saw their grandma was going downstairs. "Lovelies! I missed you both. Aw, you've grown up." She smiled and hugged them both. Then, looked at them again. "Elena, baby, you've become a beautiful young girl and Jeremy, you seem as naughty as before." She laughed hard. "I'm joking, you are a gentleman." It was a moral for her to see her grandchildren.

Elena eventually smiled for the first time after 4 months. "Grandma, I really missed you." She stared at the house and it was really so big! She decided to replace her things first. "Where is my luggage?"

"Nancy replaced them into your new gardrobe."

Elena was surprised. "Oh, when? It's been a while that I just came here."

Grandma laughed. "There is a magical power in her, it's what I like. Don't worry about small things now, you and me can sit and drink coffee. We can even have a girl-talk." She said, winking. "Hmm, and Jeremy, I think he'd better decide what to do by himself."

Jeremy stopped playing the game for a second and murmured "Okay, have fun." and he focused back on his "important" duty. Meanwhile, Elena and her grandma, Katherine, went to the living room. Elena chose one of the comportable sofa to sit. She still couldn't believe that she was staying in her grandma's house… until she had her own house. It hurt the bottom of her heart that she was alone, her beautiful mother and daddy were gone for ever. What if she could say that she loved them for the last time? She couldn't and she would regret it every time.

Nancy entered the room holding two coffees on a tray and meanwhile, the aroma of it spread the whole room. "Nancy is a skilled woman, Elena! Try her coffee, I bet you've never tasted something like it before."

Elena first smelled the cup of coffee. She felt so peaceful suddenly, took a sip from it. It was absolutely delicious. "That's amazing, what do you put in it?" she asked to Nancy.

Nancy giggled and said: "Happiness, peace and a little magic." Elena could believe her because she suddenly felt so peaceful here. She started smiling when she was thinking that it was forbidden to smile for her any more. She found the happiness of life again. She knew she made the right choice by staying at her grandma's house. She had three choices: her grandma, Aunt Jenna or Uncle John. She actually loved Aunt Jenna but she wasn't responsible at all and when it came to Uncle John, he was annoying and Elena never liked him. She thought she couldn't put up with spending a single day with him.

All of a sudden, after a happy moment with Nancy, Elena's grandma said Nancy to leave them alone. She turned to Elena, afterwards. "Now, tell me. How is your life going, do you have a boyfriend?"

Elena blushed. She wasn't used to being asked from her grandma. "I… I do."

"Don't be ashamed, sweetheart. I just asked it to be sure that there is someone who comforts you. What's his name?"

"Matt. We've been dating for 2 years but we don't see each other since my parents died. I'm not sure if he even knows." She sighed. Matt was really a great guy but not the one she was looking for. He was caring, nice, handsome but there was no passion in their relationship. Before her parents' death, she was actually thinking of breaking up but now, she needed him. She knew she was being selfish but she could be, anyway. She was in a rough period.

"Why doesn't he? Text him, do you have a mobile-phone?"

"No, I've broken it." She murmured.

"Take mine for now, we can buy a new one for you."

"Aw, thank you!" she smiled. She suddenly wanted to ask something about her granddad. He died when she was just 3. "Granny, how did you meet my grandpa?"

Katherine, her grandma, smiled first and started telling: "I think I should tell you about my first love, principally. I had a relationship with him for 5 years. I loved him so much, however he was abortive. I chose having children over him, so we broke up. I suffered, felt broken but then, I met Stefan, your granddad. Stefan was actually his brother but he's promised me that I'll never see him again. I didn't, I heard he went to Shanghai and lived there. I don't know he's still… alive." She looked at Elena wisely and said: "When I look at you, I see my youth. We are so alike, Elena, especially our appearance, but you are wiser than I was. You can reach what you want, never stop believing in love. You'll find it, one way or another."

"It's a sad story. Why did you choose children over being happy with the man you love?"

Katherine looked so confused. She was trying to find the right answer for this question. She coughed. "I was… young, Elena. All I wanted was cuddling my children, dreaming about their marriage, school and stuff. And then, there is you, right now. I'm glad with my choice because God gave me a beautiful grandchild like you. I was logical and I thought love isn't eternal."

Elena smiled by her compliment. "If I were you, I'd choose him. I'm a person that I'll always choose love. I can't be level-headed although I sometimes want to be. I envy Jer. I don't know whether he's careless or he can hide his feelings but I wanted to be like him. I still do. However, I'm way more emotional, I guess."

"I know, darling. Don't be afraid of being emotional. In life, you have to get hurt. But don't let everyone hurt you." She smiled warmly and caressed her back.

Elena wanted to tell about her university. "Grandma, I want to get a part-time job while I'm studying. I also start university this year. It starts tomorrow morning." She looked at the clock. "Oh, it's late. I'd better go to bed now." She kissed her grandma's cheek and went to her room.

Before sleeping, she started to write as she always did.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've moved to my grandma's house today. Here's surprisingly peaceful, that managed to make me feel myself again. I don't know if I should feel guilty about this. Yeah, I just miss my parents as hell, it's never gonna change. However, I have to stay strong to take care of Jer. _

_Tomorrow, my new life's going to start. New school, new friends and ouch, Matt. I don't know what I'm going to do with this. I should be sure of my feelings, first. Life is rough… I'm also going to go to an interview to apply for a new job. I'm pretty excited because this will be my first experience in a serious company. I shouldn't bungle this. _

_I'm going to bed now, see you. _

Then, she turned the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

**This is going to be my first Delena fanfiction, I know there is no Delena yet. Wait and see.**

**You can comment and like, I'd like to know your opinions on my fanfiction. :)**


	2. Despair

** DESPAIR**

* * *

Tomorrow morning, the alarm woke her up. The alarm was her mum saying "Good morning, beautiful." She cried uncontrollably. After a while, she heard Nancy shouting.

"Ms. Gilbert, your breakfast is prepared."

She looked at the clock and it was 6.45. She quickly prepared, wore a jeans and a t-shirt written "Keep Calm and Be Happy." on it. She made a horsetail and went downstairs.

"Good morning, my little princess." Katherine said to her gladly. "Nancy prepared delicious pancakes for you. I remember you love them, don't you?"

"I actually do. I haven't eaten any of them for ages, thank you granny!" She sat on a chair, started eating in a rush. After finishing her breakfast, she went to the university. (by the car her grannie gave her.) As she was there, she saw a big crowd. Everyone was there, her old school friends. Ouch, she thought it would be a new start, well, there were a lot of new people as well. She suddenly noticed Matt standing in front of the door and talking to Tyler.

She took her bag and walked to him. "Hello, Matt." She tried to smile, she was sure it sounded like she was suffering. "And hi, Tyler." She looked at Matt to send Tyler elsewhere. She needed to talk to him alone.

As Tyler left, she took a deep breath. "I know, we didn't talk for a long while but you might have heard, my parents died." She bit her lips. "And I had time to think…"

Matt interrupted her. "I heard. I'm so sad for you, Elena, really." He hugged her tightly. "I missed you. I know we felt apart for a while but I promise, I will fix this as soon as possible." He smiled.

Elena was surprised. She expected to start an end conversation but now… How could she do that, anyway? She just hugged back and smiled softly. All the words she wanted to say suddenly disappeared. She couldn't be that selfish, she couldn't leave him like this.

How ironic that was. In the morning, she promised herself that everthing would be different, she opened a new page in life. But now, she was a coward. She couldn't even tell her feelings to Matt. She suddenly hoped that, at least her interview would be okay. She left Matt there and went to the building.

She met Caroline and Bonnie there. She really missed them. They talked about how it was going in their lives. Elena told about Matt and her. Bonnie agreed on not breaking up this way. However, Caroline said that it was a shame that Elena stalled off Matt. She'd better leave him as soon as possible, Matt could understand this. Elena couldn't get why Caroline got that angry about her relationship but she felt that she couldn't leave Matt, not right now.

During school, she saw someone else but all she could think was her and Matt. She tried not to talk to him during school, she had no power for this.

After school, she drove off to the company, for the interview. She looked at herself in the mirror, her doe brown eyes and pink lips looked great. As she found the building, she stopped and got out of the car. She looked at herself for the last time and entered in. The attendant in front of the door asked her why she came. When she answered, he brought her to the waiting hall. She met the other applicants there. She also realised that she had to wear formal, _ouch_.

They called her name. It meant that it was her turn. She took a breath and entered the room. A man in suit was waiting for her. He was quite handsome with deep blue eyes and a pale skin. She blushed as she noticed his glance on her.

"Katherine." He whispered surprisingly. He was as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

She was confused. "I'm actually Elena. Elena Gilbert." She smirked. She thought it was just a coincidence that Katherine was her grandmother's name. "I came here to apply for the job that was advertised in a newspaper."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone." He smirked back. "And I'm Damon Salvatore, the owner of this company. Please have a seat, Elena."

"Thanks." She said and sat on a chair. "Here is my CV." She suddenly felt as if she needed to talk more. "This will be my first experience in a serious company. I… I know I haven't got enough experience you need and maybe, even skills. I just think I can be a great secretary. I'm organized; frequently." She suddenly got quiet and looked at Damon.

Damon started laughing. "Keep calm. I'm actually searching for someone that I can be myself around, cheerful and sincere."

"I am talking much, right?" She giggled. "I need money above all. I've just lost my parents and I live with my grandmother. I need to learn how to survive by myself."

"And you chose a serious company for this. That's an interesting view point. If I were you, I would start by small things, not a company."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You might be right but I'm ambitious... I believe myself. I can do it, I can be a great secretary or whatever I want."

Damon stared for a while. Then, he smirked. "Elena, I think that's enough. We'll keep in touch with you. Thanks for coming."

She got embarassed and regretful. "Thank you." She looked at him for the last time and left the room. She was about to cry. She jumped to her car and drove off home. She broke down. Her tears just fell off from her doe eyes. She was still crying when she was home. She entered and ran to her room without saying anything.

She started shouting at herself. "How stupid you are. Why did you even talk of yourself that much? Did you see, it wasn't what he waited from you. He even liked you at first but you ruined everything. AS ALWAYS."

Katherine entered in. "Elena, honey." She was breathless. "What happened? A rough day?"

"I couldn't tell my feelings to Matt because I'm that coward and I ruined my job interview. I rattled, Damon Salvatore didn't even listen to me. He said 'We'll keep in touch.' Doesn't it mean that they'll never call me?" She continued crying.

Katherine turned pale as she heard 'Damon Salvatore.' "They might call you, honey. Don't be desperate, please!" She coughed. "And Damon Salvatore… is he your boss?"

"My never-going-to-be boss, yes. He called me Katherine first, he said I reminded him of someone. He even liked me but what did I do? Ruined everything instead!" She was so angry.

Katherine couldn't know what to say. How could this even be possible? Then, he was back. She didn't want to ask more to Elena. She didn't want her to be doubtful of something. How could she explain if Elena did? It was really the worst. She started caressing her hair. "Dear, take a rest. I'm sure they'll choose you. Why wouldn't they? Just sleep well tonight and everything will be better, tomorrow. I promise." She tried to smile.

Elena just nodded and stared Katherine leaving the room. Then, she grabbed her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Do you remember when I said you that I decided to start a new life? I tried, I really did. It seems impossible. I even ruined my first day. I couldn't tell Matt that I don't feel the same any more, he said everything's going to be okay and all I could was just to nod. _

_ I also ruined my interview. _

_ I have no power to write or talk, see you soon._

She replaced it under her bed again and lied. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to think what was next. Whatever it was, she was sure that she would ruin it, too. She fell asleep in despair.

* * *

** Hope you like it, have a nice day. :) **

** P.S. I think my grammar mistakes are understandable since English isn't my mother tongue. Thanks. :)**


	3. You Have Me By Your Side

** YOU HAVE ME BY YOUR SIDE **

"Elena, good morning."

She suddenly woke up. It was Katherine. She smiled brightly. "Good morning, granny. What time is it?"

"6.30."

"Oh, what? Why didn't my alarm wake me up? I was supposed to be awake at 6 am!"

She was shocked, woke up in a rush and started preparing. She wore a jeans and a t-shirt as always and hotfooted for keeping up with school. She realised she didn't even say goodbye to anyone but it was too late, to be honest.

As she parked her car to school carpark, she ran to the class. She realised that the lesson hasn't started yet and she sighed by relief. It was Chemistry. She saw Matt sitting in the class. She smiled heavily.

"Elena, hi." It was Rebekah. She turned to listen to her. "I'm throwing a party tonight for Matt's birthday. You're also invited!" She smiled so brightly that it annoyed Elena. She also gave her an invitation.

"Rebekah, can I ask why you're throwing a birthday party for Matt?"

She shrugged. "His birthday deserves to be celebrated, Elena. Plus, it appears like you didn't even plan of it so someone needed to do it. And it is me, you don't have to come, seriously. However, since you are his girlfriend, you'd better be there." She spatted with her annoying British accent. She was so right and it was what hurt Elena. Matt was her boyfriend and today was his birthday which she didn't even remember. She didn't buy a gift for him, either.

She suddenly felt so guilty and noticed that she had nothing to say. "Thank you, Rebekah. I.. I'll be there." She checked the place of the party. It was at a bar which she had been once or twice. She knew where it was.

She took a deep breath and walked up to Matt. He was already looking at her by a mysterious look. She couldn't decide whether he was confused or angry. Or even worse, disappointed. Because he was right in either way. "Hey Matt, happy birthday!" She tried to put a 'joyful' smile but nevertheless no one could say that she looked happy.

"Thank you, Elena. Let me guess, you are the millionth person who celebrated my birthday. Oh, or the billionth." He tried to control himself but it didn't seem very possible. "I overdid about you, perhaps I just thought that something could change."

"I am sorry, Matt. I woke up so late and I was in a rush. You're overreacting. I didn't mean to forget your birthday, actually I didn't. I know I could throw a party for you but I'm not the type to throw parties or make surprises. I regret disappointing you but I have nothing to do with it. You don't have to forgive me." She didn't know how she managed to say them all to his face. She even stopped herself so hard, she wanted to say something more. There was a lot to say but no courage.

"Let's not pretend like we are happy together. We'd better not to talk for a while, Elena. You are welcome to come my birthday party for sure, but I think we need a break. I can't do this, anymore."

"I know." She nodded. "We'd better have a break." She walked away but suddenly turned back. "I'll be there tonight."

She couldn't concentrate the lessons, all she could think is that break-up. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was free. She didn't know whether she's happy or not. She loved Matt, but wasn't it what she wanted? Breaking up with him? Because she knew something was wrong between them. Obviously, Matt noticed it as well and this was the best decision to make. She owed him to go to his birthday party, at least. She didn't want to leave him alone in his happiest day, she didn't know if it would give him pain or happiness though.

After a has-no-ending school, she eventually went home. Nancy was washing the dishes and she welcomed her with a bright smile as usual. Katherine was out and Jer was still at school. She decided to have a walk in the garden, which is limitless. She really loved living in this house with her granny.

Meanwhile, she got a text message:

_Ms. Gilbert, _

_Congratulations! We chose you for our company. Please let us know when you are available. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Salvatore Company_

She read the message over and over again till she eventually could believe her eyes. She was chosen, she really was! She had no experience, nothing useful but they still chose her. This was literally a miracle. She ran to her room to dress something elegant. Getting a job, a great one, was worth celebrating. And breaking up with Matt… she didn't mind about it any more. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked happy, pretty fine. She got surprised how she changed just in a month; how happiness changed her.

She opened her wardrobe desperately. She had nothing good to wear. Suddenly, she caught sight of a box and a note on it. It was written: "_In this box, there is something I thought you needed. Just open it and see. – Katherine" _She couldn't help it and smiled widely.

"You're just amazing, grannie." Then, she opened the box in a rush. There was a mini black dress which has sparkles on it, it wasn't her style though. It was so elegant and she also found a pair of high heels. She loved them. She undressed and wore them quickly, she also wore a heart silver necklace which her mum gave her when she was 8. She looked simple but elegant at the same time.

"You have a pure beauty, my doe-eyed."

"Granny! I.. Thank you, I didn't have anything to wear, how could you know that?"

"Well, we –girls- always need new dresses." She winked.

"Yeah, we do." She suddenly remembered about her morning break-up. "I broke up with Matt." She didn't let Katherine speak. "It was my fault. I forgot that today is Matt's birthday and… he said we'd better to have a break, which means actually break-up. I don't know how I feel but I don't feel heartbroken, somehow. Perhaps I've never loved him enough, as much as he deserved. Forgetting his birthday is actually an evidence to this. It was what I wanted… breaking up with him. However, I owe him, so I'll be there for his birthday. It's the least I can do for him."

Katherine caressed her. "I always knew that you never loved him. I know you, Elena and I also know that when you love someone, you will do anything for him. You are selfless, caring and pretty fine. When I look at you, I see my youth in you, but you're stronger and wiser. If you don't love Matt and breaking up with him is the best for you, don't ever look back, sweetheart. You only live once and you have to live it as you wish. You are beautiful, smart and you can do anything you want. You are passionate, too. You can make any men love you, but it's not important. Above all, you have to love a man who will make you feel like sweeping you off your feet." She smiled. "Now, go to that party and show yourself. Act as you wish. Dance and don't get drunk." She said, laughing and poking her nose.

Elena laughed back. "Thanks, granny. You're really my angel." She hugged her, kissed on her cheek and took her way off to the bar.

When she arrived in the bar, she noticed Rebekah standing in front of the bar's door, welcoming the guests and smiling foolishly. She got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Welcome, Elena. I didn't think you would come."

"Of course, I did Rebekah. Matt is still my friend, you know. I wouldn't leave him in his happiest day."

"I doubt if it's still his happiest day. You ruined it up, actually, didn't you? Breaking up with him in his birthday is so brutal. He's lucky enough so he has me to comfort him. I bet he didn't even notice your absence."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, both of you." And then, she entered the bar. DJ was playing the music loud and people were dancing. Rebekah really annoyed her so she really didn't want to dance. She saw Matt talking to other friends and she just wanted to give him the present she bought so she didn't have to talk to him ever again. She walked up to him for it.

"Hey Matt, happy birthday again." She said it shouting a bit because the music was too loud.

"Thanks." Matt took the gift and turned his face. Elena was even too mad at that moment, just wanted to punch him at his face. But she walked up to the bartender and ordered a beer. Then, two… she had already finished the fourth. She was shaking by ire, therefore she couldn't stop drinking and eventually got drunk.

She started dancing and shaking her ass. She already lost her control and didn't know what she was doing. She walked to the dance floor. She was just dancing with the rhythm of the music. Everyone was looking at her in a daze. She felt like the world was turning faster and faster and she suddenly fell off onto her ass. She started laughing hard and carried on till someone lifted her up. She was too tired to check who he was so she just laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**20 minutes ago**

"Are you sure that this bar is a good place to revel? Man, you brought us into a childish birthday party, damn you, Salvatore."

"Shut up and have a seat, Ric." Damon laughed. He'd once come here before he went to Shanghai. Somehow, he couldn't consider that this place would be changed after a long time.

There was a loud music, which is somewhat noisy, and this pinned them down to get drunk. It was what they wanted, to be honest. They just needed to get rid of stress, rough life and drama they'd been through. They walked up to the barmen and sat on bar chairs.

"Two bourbons." Damon ordered and had a glance of Ric. "Confess now if you can't handle one. Bourbon is a hard drink, you know, buddy." He scoffed, winking.

"We will see for who, it is hard, at night." He spat. They both laughed. Alaric Saltzman. Best friend of Damon Salvatore, his drink buddy, the only one who knows everything about him. Definitely, everything. Damon was glad to have him by his side even after he learnt about his life. If there were another instead of him, he would escape immeaditely and never look back. Damon was self-indulgent and he always got the best in life, he'd never lost… except once. Anyway, it wounded him in the bottom of his heart. It carried on until he met a girl. She managed to change his mood and life more than a bit in these days. It was actually the reason why he hired her. She was inexperienced, had no qualifications for this job but however, he knew he needed him. To bring something into the open and… It was actually the main reason. He realised there was something familiar in her to him, she was akin to Katherine. What if he saw him after ages? His thoughts had been interrupted by Ric all of a sudden. He noticed that Ric was pointing at someone and so, he looked at that side. Meanwhile, he saw her… Elena. Elena Gilbert. The girl who occupied his mind for a while. She was dancing crazily on the dance floor. You had to be dumb not to understand that she was so drunk.

"Wasn't she the secretary you hired?" Ric asked. "What was her name?"

"Yes, she is." He replied. "Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Wow, that's unique that you even remember her name. She's lucky to be known from you, dude." He winked and poked him by his arm.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She's my secretary and it would be awkward if I didn't know her name, to be quite honest, you dumbass. Don't look for a meaning beneath everything." He laughed airily. However, Ric was the only one who can sense everything about him. Unluckily.

"I'll pretend that I believe you." He also added: "just for now."

"Fine."

"Wait, she fell off."

Damon looked at Elena immediately. She was laughing hard and she was sitting on the ground. "Wait." He walked up to her and helped her stand up. Then, cuddled her up and walked to the exit.

Ric laughed hard and made fun. "Look at the secretary, wow. You have a lot to do with her, seriously. I don't even get why you chose her over others."

"Because she-"

"Where are you taking her away?" Matt interrupted their conversation.

"To Neverland. It's none of your business, baby boy." Damon spat.

Matt smirked airily. "I'm sorry but it's actually my business. She… she is my girlfriend."

"How a boyfriend. Where were you when she was dancing alone? Get out of my way." And he walked to the exit.

Matt caught him by his arm. "Excuse me, I said she is my girlfriend."

"Ric, take Elena to the car, I'll come as soon as possible." Then, he turned to Matt. "Look. If you say one more word, I'll kick your ass. Because if you were a good boyfriend, she wouldn't be drinking alone. I won't let you hurt her."

"Who on Earth are you, man?" Matt spat.

"Once you hurt her, you'll see who I am." Damon said and got out of the bar. Ric was waiting for him in the car.

Elena started laughing, there wasn't something funny though. Damon sat next to her and tried to stop her laughter. "Ric, can you drive the car?"

"Sure. Hey, do you know where she lives?"

"It's actually the best question I've ever heard. Nope." He popped the P. "I'll try to ask her." Then, he turned to Elena, "Elena, dear, can you describe where you live to me?"

"I'm homeless. Are you Peter Pan? Take me to Neverland. I want to be happy for ever." She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Damon sighed. "I can't leave her, so she has to stay at my house."

"You don't seem like you're complaining about it."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Ric." He couldn't help smiling. He suddenly felt so peaceful, when Elena was next to him.

When they came to the Salvatores' house, Damon cuddled Elena up and just managed to say goodbye to Ric. He entered the house and took her to his room. He laid her to his bed and caressed her face. He thought how a rough day she might've been through. He was always ready to listen if she ever felt herself ready to tell.

"You may look like Katherine but your soul is totally different." He caressed her hair and put a kiss on her forehead. He knew something strong in him were already started. He was just not ready to call it 'love' yet.

* * *

**After a long while, a new chapter for you all. I know I am late but I wrote a long one to be forgiven. **

**I had school, exams and more so on. **

**See you in New Year! **


	4. A Little Taste Of Desire

** I'm sorry for not publishing a new chapter for a long time. I had exams thus I had to study much. Plus, this chapter lasted too long. Hope you enjoy this and I can be forgiven. ;) **

** - Have fun :)**

* * *

** / A LITTLE TASTE OF DESIRE \**

* * *

_ O, here _  
_ Will I set up my everlasting rest, _  
_ And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars _  
_ From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! _  
_ Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you _  
_ The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss _  
_ A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

_ ~** William Shakespeare**_

* * *

** T**he sun was shining and lighting the room. Elena was sleeping peacefully as though she was in her own bed. Elena had been sleeping in evening dress because Damon couldn't change her outfit, naturally. Her phone had been calling all night long tirelessly on the nightstand. She was not aware for sure, that either she was sleeping in Damon Salvatore's bed or her grandmother was waiting for her all night. However, she would figure out where she was and how she ended up there, sooner or later.

After some footsteps, the door opened and it wasn't hard to guess who it was. Damon Salvatore. He slowly tiptoed through his bed, where Elena was sleeping, because he didn't want to wake her up. He appeared like sleepless, it was obvious that he didn't sleep well. His eyes were red. He got closer to her timidly and sat on the bed, next to her. He thought that she was sleeping like an angel, so peaceful. Meanwhile, he thought about how Katherine was sleeping, actually he didn't remember much. Only he remembered was that she was talking in her sleep.

He got closer to her face, and as he did, he smelled the perfume of her. It had a chocolate and vanilla aroma which was really perfect. It was hard not to think that she was Katherine and as she woke up, she would hug him. It was hard to believe that she was Elena. How could even be this that possible? She was like the twin of her. She was a bit taller and thinner, also, she had straight hair instead of Katherine's curly hair. However, he knew that she was very different inside. He could feel it. Thus he had to know her better, that's why he hired her for that job.

In the meantime, he saw that necklace which was smiling at him, subtly. It was like saying that "_you know me."_ Yes, he did. He knew it more than anyone did. The silver heart was sparkling as though it wanted to say hello to a beloved friend.

* * *

**21st January 1960**

"Here I am, Damon." Katherine whispered to Damon's ear. They were in a restaurant for a dinner. There was a romantic environment in the air, the lighting was so low that which was making it more emotional and there was a classical music in the background. It was a perfect night to confess something important or simply propose. Katherine put her arms around his neck, she was behind him, and she was so elegant that she suited the night perfectly. As if she already knew that something unique was going to happen. She sat on the chair, in front of him, afterwards. Her curly hair was dancing with the wind.

Damon was trembling by excitement. "Welcome, love." He mumbled. He had a glance of her, thought how beautiful she was. They perfectly matched each other as if they were meant to be. He'd never thought of being with someone else because he always thought that their love was endless, pure and nothing could ever tear them apart. He didn't even realise that Katherine didn't love him as much as he loved her, he was blind because of that damned thing, love. "How have you been?"

"Nothing much. When you called me to invite, I was with Pearl, we were having a girls' talk, you know. And now, here I am." She explained. "And you? Did you meet Stefan as you said to me?"

"Yes, I absolutely did. He has his head in the clouds, these days. I don't even know why. He might've fell in love, who knows?" He smirked, winking.

Katherine's face suddenly turned pale. "I don't think so…" She hiccuped. "Perhaps he's only so busy, you know it's his senior year."

"Well, I don't actually mind how he is right now, he didn't seem upset so that's okay." He smiled and took her hand. "Do you want to know why we're here?"

Katherine appeared happy to see that the topic has changed. She tried her super-happy face and pretend that she was really wondering. "Yes, please."

Damon grinned at her reaction. "I invited you because I want to give you something which is so unique for me and also for my family." He brought out an ultramarine box from his pocket. It was a small jewellery box. "If you accept this little present from me, you will make me the happiest man on Earth." He blushed. As he gave it to her, his deep blue eyes were waiting for her reply.

She took it with an enthusiasm, and bit her lips interestedly. As she opened the box, she gasped in a surprise. It was a silver heart necklace. "Damon…" She was speechless. She didn't know what to say exactly without screwing the romance up. "It is just so incredible. Can you help me to wear this?" She actually liked that necklace, as every women would do.

"Sure." Damon was glad that she liked it… perhaps she even loved. He helped her wear the necklace and looked at her. She looked unbelievely beautiful, as always. It was as though the necklace was already hers. It suited her perfectly.

She touched the necklace and smiled. "Think that when we have children! I can give this to our daughter and then, she could give it to her daughter. It can be a heritage of our family." After she said this in a flash, she realised how foolish she'd just acted and shut her mouth up.

He lost his face in a while, when she snapped the truth out. They couldn't have children, they could never.

She was embarassed . "Damon, I'm sorry, I lost myself-"

"That's okay, Katherine. I can understand. You are a woman and you love children like others. And you have the right to have children, however you know I can't give it to you." He closed his eyes not to break down. He was in ruins. He wasn't enough for her. He couldn't give her the babies she wanted the most. He knew that having babies was her first dream. It was what hurt him, in the bottom of his heart. He was hardly breathing. He squeezed his fist.

"Damon, I'm just sorry. I know I'm so so stupid, I apologise!" She sorrowed. "I love you and I would never change a thing!" She made him look at her and put her hands on his face. "I know, I talk so stupidly, without thinking. Most of the time. Just forgive me?" She begged and looked with puppy eyes which made her irresistable. She was sure that he would forgive her, just that she knew he loved her so much. She liked to be loved, she was obsessed to it. She actually didn't love him enough, however he was so handsome and he 'loved' her. He loved her that he could do anything for her which meant a lot. Consuming people was the most favourite game she'd ever played.

Meanwhile, as Katherine thought, Damon relented. He would forgive her whatever she did, his merciful heart was ready to forgive anytime and anywhere. "Well, I have a condition. If you promise that you'll never leave me, I might forgive you." He couldn't keep a straight face as he was supposed to do. He smirked, with a bright smile which was hopeful, uncontrolably.

Firstly, Katherine put his hands and squeezed. Then, she grinned thinking that her answer would make him over the moon. She told, looking his eyes with an effective glance. "This condition is a mistake to be asked, Mr. Salvatore. You own my heart and I'm yours till you set me free."

* * *

It was stuck in his head for a while. _You set me free. You own my heart._ He wanted to say "You're lying, I'd never set you free, never let you go if you didn't want to." He wanted to shout loudly. However, he already knew it was already late. The man she chose over him was dead and now, and there was a huge gap between their ages. He gulped down, all the words was aimless at that moment. He had a girl next to him, who was the grandchild of his ex-girlfriend, and he had to keep calm. What an awkward situation was that he had already had a crush on her, it made him feel shallow. Well, love never came in an expected time, he thought. After all he had in life, everyone stabbed him in the back, a little pure feeling he felt was just a drop in the ocean. At the beginning, when he first met Elena, all he was thinking of was revenge. He would find Katherine and took revenge by harming her beloved ones. _Elena_. That was a decent plan at that time. Before he truly found out who she was.

Harming her because of a horrible past would be pitiless. As he was stuck in his thoughts, he noticed Elena moving. He tried to move away while she opened her eyes. She surely noticed him. "I… Ah." She sighed and touched her head. "Where am I?"

Damon got insolent. "You're in my house, Elena." He sat next to her again. "You were drunk last night at the bar. I saw you and tried to help but you weren't even aware of who you were. So I brought you here. Hope it doesn't make sense." He smiled.

Elena was shocked and her head was aching hard. "Thanks." She tried to get out of the bed. "I need to call my grandmother, she might've died from curiousity." Her hair was in a mess and her mini dress was unpressed. She tried to walk through for getting her mobile, she was still in hangover. "I was… in a horrible mood last night. My grandmother already warned me not to drink much but I couldn't listen. I had to." She suddenly noticed that she nearly spilled everything out. "I'm talking much, again." She sighed.

Damon laughed with a sweet smile. "That's okay, I love_ talkitive _you." He winked. As he was adding more, his voice was low than before. "Is that okay if I ask what was wrong last night? I mean, I can help."

Elena sighed again. "It's not something you can help, actually, but thanks." She pouted. "I broke up with my boyfriend and he was there with another girl… We broke up yesterday morning and it didn't even last a day-"

Damon interrupted. "You don't have to give me details. I can understand how you feel." He suddenly found out who was the guy last night. He was unsure about telling her. He decided not to tell, it wouldn't mean anything but hurting her. He smiled softly at her, thinking about the pain she felt made him think about his own. He didn't know if she loved him as much as he loved Katherine, however love always hurt.

Elena blushed as she realised that she gave so many things spilled out. He was her boss and now, was she telling him about her love life? What was she, _nutty_? "I'm sorry again, that I talked much as always. And for your patience on me."

"Don't mention that again!" He shouted laughing. "Seriously, as I said, I'm here for listening to you, Elena, anytime." He smiled warmly. As he saw her standing still for a while, he reached the phone and gave her.

She blushed. "Thank you. I consider you as my friend." She sat next to him. "Oh, shit." There were 150 missing calls which was from her grandma, Jeremy and Matt. Matt? Why would he call her? She shut her mouth as she realised she's just said 'shit.' "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Damon immediately interrupted her. "That's alright." He smirked. "We all get mad sometimes." He winked at her.

As they were talking, Elena's phone rang again. She grabbed the phone, it was Caroline. "Excuse me. I have to answer this." She said embarassedly. Then, she answered.

"_Elena_!" Caroline shouted. "_Where the hell are you, we are all worried about you!_"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Care, I was drunk last night. I'll tell you everything soon. I have to go now, I will be back home later."

"_Wait! Where are you?"_

"At Damon Salvatore's house." She looked at him as she said this, she couldn't help blushing. "He found me… and I was so drunk to tell about my house so."

"_Oh my God! Are you at Damon Freaking Sexy Salvatore's house? I'm having a heart attack, just wait." _

Elena frowned. "Caroline! We will talk this soon, bye." And she ended the call. She wondered if Damon heard them all. If he did… Ouch, she was really screwed up. She flashed a glance at him and spotted him smiling at her. "I've got to go now, thanks for everything." She grinned.

"It was my pleasure." Damon smiled back. "And…" He stared at her outfit. "You can change your dress if you want. I don't have any women dresses but I can find you a suitable outfit."

Elena blushed as she thought herself in Damon's clothes. "No, thanks. I think I can't explain it to my grandmother." She stood up and walked through to door. "Thank you so much, Mr. Salvatore. I seriously owe you. You needn't help me but you did and you may think of hiring me for the job, again." She murmured and ran a hand through her hair. Then, she opened the door and walked through the corridor. He had a huge house such as her grandma's. Plus, his room was at upstairs so she wondered how he managed to bring her to his room. She felt sorry for him, suddenly. Then, she continued spotting the house. It had a modern style and mostly shades of black and white. It appeared comfortable to live. Living here with him… _Elena stop being insane_, she thought. He was her boss and actually 4 years older than her. It was forbidden to think about a love story with him. He even had probably a girlfriend. Her thoughts had been interrupted by Damon's meltingly sexy voice.

"That's fine, Elena. You don't owe me anything. Pretend that I was a friend of yours and helped you. That was what a friend was for."

Having Damon Salvatore as a friend? She suddenly felt broken. "Thanks again." She opened the door. "See you, later, Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon." He smirked. "Please call me Damon, I want to be a friend of you instead of being only a boss." He hugged her. As he did, he smelled the vanilla and chocolate aroma again. He got afraid to be addicted to it.

She felt dizzy as they stopped hugging each other. She wished it to last forever, to be honest. "Okay, Damon… See you tomorrow." She smiled again. Then, she had a glance of him, her eyes wandered on him for the first time. He was wearing a basic grey t-shirt and a sweat-suit. It was so obvious that he had a fit body and muscled arms. She suddenly wanted him to cuddle her again. And her eyes stopped at his lips. She licked her lips when she noticed they were dry. She tried to focus on something else. _Having fantasies on her boss_? No, this was completely a little shit of her mind. But he was so handsome… and sexy. She turned back sadly and went out of the house.

Someone interrupted her thoughts. "Elena."

She turned back to respond. "Yes?" As she did, their eyes locked into each other. She couldn't focus on anything else but his piercing blue eyes. She saw his mouth moving but she was unable to hear anything. She noticed him waiting for her respond. She coughed. "Excuse me?"

He repeated. "I have a masquerade with important companies' authorities tonight. Would you like to come, I asked." He smiled. He wondered if he said something hard to understand.

"Me?" She asked surprisingly. Today, New Year's Eve. Would her grandmother let her after her irresponsibility? She didn't think about anything at that moment but accepting it.

"Of course, _you_." Damon replied, laughing.

"I'd love to!" She said in a eagerly way. As she noticed that 'embarassing' tone of her voice, she murmured. "Where is it going to be?"

"I'll take you from your house. Hmm, give me your number and I'll text you, okay?"

"Sure." She bit her lips and ran a hand through her hair. "So…" She gave her number. "I'd better leave now. Goodbye." She said breathlessly and walked through the street. She couldn't look back again. She looked for a taxi and as she found one, she'd gotten in it, immediately. Spending the night and actually the last day of the year with Damon Salvatore. It sounded breathtakingly awesome. She also got surprised how they became close before she didn't even start the job yet. It was a magical thing and it wasn't exactly a coincidence.

She thought about what she will tell her grandma, Jer and Caroline. She got drunk even though her grandma warned her. She probably was mad at Elena. She thought something to fix that, however she couldn't find anything. She would be lying if she said she didn't like to be stayed in Damon's house. She only regretted having a high drunkenness to remember those beautiful moments. What did she say while she was drunk? She hoped she hadn't spoken stupidly and spilled something out. How could she ask him, anyway? _Hey Damon, well, you know whilst I was drunk, what did I say? _She wouldn't do that, not really.

She suddenly had the butterflies at her stomach. Was she falling? Oh no, she wouldn't let it just be right now. They didn't even know each other, Elena didn't know him well. However, everything about him attracted her, somehow. She already started liking him. But she knew that she was just dreaming, so she tried to ignore that for a while.  
She wasn't ready for facing them, especially Caroline. She knew how awkward questions she would ask. She suddenly realised that it was the first time she's ever stayed in a man's house. Yes, she had dated with Matt for a long while but they didn't do anything more than kissing. She only went to his house once which was just for 15 minutes. Matt had an alcoholic mother and a sister. However, she passed away last year. She committed suicide because she was an alcoholic such as her mother. She might've thought she had screwed everything up and she couldn't fix it. She wasn't a friend of Elena, they barely talked. Matt experienced a rough life but Elena thought that she didn't deserve that treatment and separation. And then, when she saw Rebekah and him together. It wasn't really what she deserved. Rebekah was such a slut but Matt? After all they had, she just felt heartbroken. She didn't want to keep that relationship, either. She didn't really love him but still. She thought they had at least respect for each other. But it was just obvious that he didn't.  
As she was thinking, she already arrived at home. She looked the outdoor, the door she was actually happy to enter, it was smirking at her as if it told that it's going to be her hell today. She took a deep breath and paid for the taxi.  
"Thanks madam, have a great day." He replied.  
Elena wished so and sighed before knocking the door. She closed her eyes and knocked twice. It sounded slower than her heartbeats, actually since her heart was beating non-stop. The door suddenly opened and it wasn't Nancy this time.  
"Elena!" They shouted like a choir. There were Katherine, Jeremy and Caroline. They seemed like they were going to heckle her. And they did as she thought. "Where were you?" Jeremy asked nervously. At least, it was only question she could hear.  
"Let me speak!" She shouted back. It suddenly got silent. She took a breath to begin. "I was so drunk last night." She looked at Katherine and she spotted her rolling eyes. "Therefore, I wasn't myself. Damon, my new boss, found me and brought me his house because I was even unaware of who I was. I know I was irresponsible but I was just so mad. It won't be again, I promise." She tried to smile and looked at all of them. Caroline bit her lips because her questions weren't done yet. Katherine, her grandmother, was shocked since she heard Damon Salvatore. Elena could understand why. Staying in a man's house, especially in her boss', wasn't something normal. And Jeremy, he just missed Elena a lot, it was certain that he was so worried and all of them was sleepless. "I'm sorry, I love you all. Can I come in now?" Elena pouted and put on her puppy eyes.

They started laughing. "Well, I'm not planning to stand still here, so yes, we forgave you, 'Lena. At least, I did." Jeremy said, laughing hard. Elena hugged him tightly. She really missed her brother. Then, she looked at Katherine, who was smiling, and said: "Forgive me?" She grinned and hugged her. "I could never unforgive you, beautiful."

As she went upstairs, to her bedroom, Caroline came after her. "You know, I'm not done with you yet, Gilbert. Tell me the night with all the details." She raised her eyebrow and fold her arms.

"Care, what don't you want to understand the fact that I was drunk? I don't remember a damn thing about last night, I swear."

"Oh, it's just a little excuse for getting rid of me, 'Lena. Why did you drink that much? What pushed you?" She looked at Elena questioningly.

"Matt." Elena sighed. "We broke up and-"

"Oh, did you?! Why don't I know about that either? You hide too much, Gilbert." Caroline frowned.

"I'll tell you Care, if you don't cut me off again." Elena frowned back. "He said that we weren't the same anymore so we broke up. I'm okay with that actually, it was what I wanted, you know. But after we broke up, I saw him with Rebekah last night. Plus, throwing a birthday party for him was Rebekah." She sighed again. "I don't know what I would do if there wasn't Damon." She lied on her bed, hugging a huge pink pillow.

"Great." She smirked meaningfully. "Tell me the most important thing right now. Do you like him?"

"Perhaps a bit or not. Isn't it just too early to think about? I mean, we don't know each other and come on, he's my boss." Elena rolled her eyes. "He's handsome, smart and hot. I bet he already has so many women around him. He doesn't need me."

"You're so insecure, 'Lena. You are beautiful and smart, too. You are unique, baby. Of course, he would like-"

"Wait!" She gasped suddenly. "I forgot to tell the most important thing! He invited me to a masquerade. Oh, Caroline, I don't know what to wear." She bit her lips and she held Caroline's hair excitedly.

"When is it?"

"I don't know, he would text me…" She grabbed her phone and screamed. "He already did!"

**I'll take you at 8 if you still agree to come. ;) -D**

"I have a plan!" Caroline giggled. "Tell him that your grandma didn't let you go."

Elena raised her eyebrow. "I want to go, Caroline."

"You will, stupid." She laughed. "You'll be wearing a mask, how will he recognize you? He won't know you were there during the night." She winked cheerfully.

"So I'll act like someone I am not." Elena said, trying to understand her plan.

"Exactly! And don't worry about your dress, I have something perfect for you. We need to go to my house, first."

"Okay." Then, she texted Damon.

**I'm sorry… My grandma didn't let me. Enjoy your night. **** -Elena**

As they were downstairs, Nancy and Katherine were drinking tea, sitting on the chairs in the hall, they were probably gossipping. Katherine looked at Elena, surprisingly as she saw them going out. "Where are you going, princess?"

"Grandma…" She was about to lie. "I'm going to stay at Caroline's house for night." She bit her lips, hoping it wasn't that obvious she was lying.

"Okay, dear. Have fun." She looked at them both and waved her hand, smiling.

As they were out, Elena sighed by relief. "She didn't understand." She was excited that she was going to be in a ball during the night, with Damon, he didn't know though. She felt uncomfortable for lying to him but she trusted that Caroline had something clever in her freaking mind and if it didn't work, she would probably kill her. She also thought that he would recognize her even she was wearing a mask. Why wouldn't he? Her brown doe eyes and chocolate hair was spliting on. She hoped that smartass Care had thought about this, too.

"Why do you think that he wouldn't recognise me?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising her one eyebrow as she'd just asked a brilliant question. She really wished that Caroline had a flawless plan, this time.

Caroline ran a hand through her blonde hair and giggled. "Of course, I did." She licked her lips as she noticed them dry. "You'll have a bun, Elena! How could he recognise you then? I mean, everyone's hair colour can be the same." She winked, giggling hard.

Elena sighed and bit her lips. "I don't know, Care. I just can't stop thinking that what if he notices? Then, it would be the end to me."

She held Elena's shoulders and forced her to look. "Hey, everything's going to be okay, 'Lena. Just wait and see. I give you the guarantee that you'll experience your best night ever. Just trust me in this, okay?" She glanced at her with a puppy smile, which was actually irresistable.

Elena's lips curled with mercy. "Okay, if you say so." As her eyes were wandering around, she noticed him coming... Matt. She rolled her eyes and turned her face to look somewhere else. She wished to disappear at that moment for a while. What she last wanted was to talk to Matt, to face him. She walked through the door. As she was about to knock it, he grabbed her arm. "Elena, I know you don't want to talk to me but just give me a second." She closed her eyes firmly, taking a deep breath before turning to face him. "Why are you here, Matt?" She frowned, getting rid of his hand with a sharp pull and glancing at him. She didn't actually care about why he was there, all she wanted was to see him immediately. So, she was trying to keep the conversation short as much as she could.

"Elena, I-" Matt groaned.

"Matt, she doesn't want you around." Caroline cut him off. "It's your time to leave now. You afflicted her as much as you can, what do you still want from her for god's sake?" She breathed out in anger, like she was actually roaring, trying to protect her best friend.

Matt rolled his eyes at her. "It's none of your business, blondie. Elena decides whether I leave or not." He turned his gaze to Elena, searching for a hope in her eyes.

"Okay, Caroline." Elena looked at her, as if she was begging not to make a fuss.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair and leered angrily at Matt. "I'm going home, Elena, don't be late. You know-"

"Yes, yes." Elena cut her off. "I won't be late." Then, she breathed out, trying not to look at Matt, she had finally spoken to him. "As I asked, why are you here Matt?"

Matt looked at Elena in the eyes. "I just wondered if you're safe. I mean, last night a man took you away and I tried to avoid him. However, there were two men so I couldn't." He ran a hand through his blond hair.

Elena looked at him surprisingly. Was he there? Matt and Damon knew each other? Why didn't Damon tell this to her? So many thoughts passed through her mind. She bit her lips. "I didn't know. I was so drunk that night and Damon helped me."

"Oh, Damon? Is it his name? He introduced himself as Peter Pan." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Elena, I actually came here to talk about us. I thought about what I've done to you and I was totally unfair. You've been through rough times and it's just a normal thing that you wouldn't care about my birthday." He shrugged and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you back."

Elena was shocked when she was watching him talking. She first bit her lips. Suppose she said yes? Was it what she wanted? It had been just one day without him but she was already feeling better. "Matt, I- "She stammered. Her inner voice, her heart, was telling her to refuse. To tell him that she didn't want him back. She did so. She didn't play with him or herself. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to deceive you, nor myself. I don't love you as I did anymore. We could try to be friends but having a relationship…" She shrugged. "Sorry, it's not my plan."

Matt took his hands away from her and sighed. It wasn't definitely what he planned. He didn't even think of this possibility. ELENA. WASN'T. IN. LOVE. WITH. HIM. It meant the end of world. He first thought she was doing it for revenge. Because he really hurt her. Suppose she didn't. He looked at her again. She appeared to be happy. She was like she really meant them all. "You are joking, right?" He tried to giggle. "It's not funny, 'Lena. You were supposed to hug me at this moment and say that you were waiting for me to say this."

She shrugged again. "I am serious, Matt. I don't want you back. As a boyfriend." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I was supposed to go earlier. Caroline will kill me." She started walking and looked back after leaving. "We weren't meant to be, Matt. Find someone else. Who is better for you." She said, almost whispering, kindly. Meanwhile, she turned back and walked through Caroline's house, which was so near to hers, with a full speed. She didn't look back, she didn't dare. It was a sign that she had changed. She had become a new Elena Gilbert. Because the old one wouldn't do this. She wouldn't dare to hurt people. She would opt hurting herself but others.

* * *

"Elena, you look so pretty." Caroline giggled and screamed with a high-toned voice, reminding of ding-dong. She started clapping her hands, afterwards, so happily. She was so proud of what she had made. She stood up from her bed, which is full of thrown dresses, to wander her eyes up and down onto Elena's beautiful body and face. She analyzed her professionally and proudly. "I said we could make you a princess. You already look like one!"

Elena, who wasn't aware of how she looked because Caroline didn't let her during the preparation, walked through Caroline's pier glass. "It's time to check how I look." She smiled at her. While she was in front of the mirror, she closed her eyes and waited Caroline to say "open". She tried not to expect too much from her appearance, actually. How could she change much, anyway? Caroline wasn't a fairy or magician. She felt that Caroline was doing the retouchings on her and tying the mask's rope.

Caroline stepped back and coughed cheerfully. She was completely done. "Miss Beautiful Lady, please open your eyes." She pinioned her arms behind and her lips curled in wonder.

Elena opened her eyes immediately and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was Elena, she was herself at first. She was out of breath… She looked at Caroline in disbelief. "Care, is this- me?" She gasped out. Then, her eyes wandered on herself. She was wearing a black gown, which had sparkles on it, and the mask had actually the same had a pure make-up and her heart necklace was still there. Everything was so simple but so elegant at the same time. She also had her hair curled and bun. She absolutely looked like a Barbie doll.

Caroline giggled with relish. "Did you like yourself indeed? I tried my best for you, 'Lena! You are totally ready for night!"

Elena hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. Then, she thought…. "Caroline! How will I get there?" She screamed out. She bit her lips.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. I've already got it done." She winked and continued. "I asked Tyler for it. Thanks God, he accepted. He's waiting for you, here. So you'd better hurry up!"

Elena hugged again. "I owe you much, Forbes. Thank you!" She giggled and smiled warmly. She walked out with her high heels. She added: "Should I take a Converse with me?"

"Gilbert!" Caroline said angrily.

"Okay, okay." She murmured. "Wish me luck." She said and opened the door. Tyler was waiting for her in his black Mini Cooper. This guy was bornt to be rich. She last looked at Caroline and smiled. Afterwards, she walked to the car and got in it. "Hey Tyler." She tried to smile. They didn't actually talk much. But since he was Caroline's boyfriend, she had to be polite to him. "Thanks for accepting, anyway."

"Oh, my pleasure, Elena." He grinned and wander his eyes on her. "You look… pretty."

Elena blushed. "Thanks." It was their only conversation. They didn't speak a word until they went to the hotel. Love In The Air. The name of the hotel was even so breathtaking. She was looking forward to being in there. She got out of the car and walked through the door of the hotel. She was nearly forgetting to thank Tyler. She turned back and waved at him, holding her dress' long bottom. As she reached the door, a guard welcomed her. "Welcome to our hotel, Miss. Please tell me your name." He asked kindly.

"I am…" Elena tried to look at the list on his hand and glanced her name on it. "Elena Gilbert." And she added. "I don't want anybody to know that I was here. Hope you understood." She said sharply.

"Yes, Miss. Of course." He nodded and pointed inside for her to come in. "Have fun."

"Thank you." As she came in, high splendid ceilings, expensive furniture, a place such as a palace welcomed her. There were a bunch of people who were wearing masks, as it was supposed to be, and elegant dresses. It was so obvious that all of them were rich and owned a company. Then, she remembered what Damon said. It was a party for people like him. Elena actually didn't belong here. But she was invited, wasn't she? She firstly glanced at the women and their gowns. She kind of smiled as she thought that she looked much better than all of them. Plus, she was younger. Then, her eyes wandered in the room to find Damon Salvatore. She wasn't sure if she was able to find him in this crowd, while he was also wearing a mask. After a detailed search, she totally gave up and walked to the waiter to grab a drink. The waiter grinned at her as she was taking a goblet. Then, she found an empty table. There were no chairs, only tables and they were dressed up by clothes as white as milk, and a vase, colourful flowers in it. As she smelled, she understood they were actually fake. She looked at her phone and there were no calls. Fine, she was at a hotel, a lux one, waiting for Damon, wearing a mask and a black gown. It wasn't actually a type of spending her new year. But it was never certain what life would bring.

Meanwhile, she remembered;

_10 years ago in New Year's Eve, she was spending it with her family. Jeremy was running around, as daddy was shouting at him. Her mother was combing Elena's hair, caressing it at the same time. She suddenly asked: "Mum, why can't we go to parties?" She crossed her arms in front of her, sighing. She heard her mother laughing. "My dear Elena, when you grow up, you will. After that time, please yourself. It isn't bad to spend it with your family in your warm house, is it?" She hugged her daughter. _

_Elena didn't get enough answer. "But I am a young lady, don't I? I don't want to get dolls as presents, I want make-ups and high heels. I want to dress up like you, mama, can I be beautiful as you?" _

"_You are prettier than me, darling. Just wait and one day, a gentleman is going to invite you to a party, and you'll wear your gown. And high heels and make-up. At that time, remember me and what I said. You will think you are already grown up but to me, you will always stay young as you are now, Elena." She smiled and put a kiss onto her little daughter. _

As Elena remembered that time, a tear escaped from her eye. "I could never forget you, mother. I just want to be little as before. I want to hug you endlessly. I wish I knew someday I could be losing you." She whispered. Then, she wiped her tears away. She tasted her drink, it was probably whiskey, she thought. She wasn't going to be drunk that night, she decided. She wanted to remember everything, every single moment.

"Excuse me, can I join you?" A wise voice said. Her heart started beating fast, was it Damon? As she turned to answer, she noticed him. It was so easy to recognize him because of his piercing blue eyes. She blushed uncontrolably and prayed not to be recognized. "Of- of course." She stammered.

"Thanks, I don't recognize anyone," Damon said and laughed. He added as he was running a hand through his black hair, "I don't know you either, actually but you seemed alone. Hope you aren't disturbed."

She wanted to scream that she was there for him. "I was actually bored, thanks for joining me." She smiled.

"I wasn't supposed to be alone today, but this is life." He sighed. "So since we need each other, no need to thank me." He winked.

"So, the woman who was supposed to be here, why didn't she come, may I ask?"

"Family business, I think. I don't really know." He took a huge sip of his bourbon. "You know what? I don't care about people. Most of the time. Because people are ungrateful. They would kill and eat your flesh with relish, if you had just given in for one second. I search for someone to make me believe in love again. I once did and it failed. I started believing it again and she doesn't even know, so this night I will just give up thinking and live in the moment." He shrugged and sighed.

She was surprised by his confession. All he said was so true, so sincere. Love… She was trying to find it and one day she would, she hoped. Until that magical day, she was just ignoring it, because it gave nothing but pain. "So the lady, you think she made you believe in love once again, why don't you confess it to her?" Her heart was broken actually. His heart had been stolen by a lucky woman. When did she get lucky? She took a sip of her goblet and sighed. There was silent in the hall, everyone was talking to each other.

"You… Do I know you?" He suddenly asked.

She was surprised by his question. "No-" She breathed and coughed. "I mean, I don't recognize you, maybe it's because of your mask, I don't know." She knew she was totally screwed up so she shut up immediately. She played with her goblet's edge, drawing circles with her finger. She was also bitting her lips worriedly.

"I suppose I imitated you as someone." Damon replied, sorrily.

"Who?" She asked, she wasn't actually planning to ask this though.

"Rose." He explained. "Rose-Marie Trevor."

"How could you recognize me?" She bluffed. "You know me well, Damon." She murmured. She wasn't sure if he believed her. However, it was all she hoped. Plus, mentioning his name was an irony. She said she didn't recognize him but how could she know who he was? She was so stupid sometimes. She sighed.

Damon's eyes sparkled in a daze and his lips curled. "I thought I was unrecognizable enough." He raised his goblet up, full of Bourbon, and bursted out. "Cheers."

Elena looked at him in the eyes. "Cheers." She whispered. As she was drinking it, she suddenly poured it upon her. "Ops, why do you have to be so clumsy, Elena?" As she noticed what she'd just said, she damned herself and hoped Damon not to hear that. She looked at him to check. He was actually enjoying his little goblet of bourbon. She pretended like she didn't say anything before. "Excuse me, I'll be back." She whispered to his ear and went to the restroom.

"Damon." Someone whispered to Damon's ear. "I missed you, man." A woman opened her arms to hug him. He was confused. "Who are you?" He asked. He felt miserable since he was asking the same question to every single person. Masks were something he always hated. It was also unfair that he was still so recognizable.

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't recognise me." She said. She was wearing a red gown, a white mask and she had a short and blunt hair. She was thin and elegant.

"I didn't…"

"Rose, didn't you still remember?" She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No." He suddenly thought. It was so confusing. "Did you change your dress? But you had a bun." He murmured. Did she take a back-up dress with her?

"It's the first time I am talking to you, Damon Salvatore." She said. "Are you drunk?" She asked questioningly, as if he was a freak.

"A little." He said, reducing the distance between his two fingers to show. "If you are Rose, who was the woman I talked before?" He asked himself, questioningly. Seriously, where was she and the main question: Who was she? Why would she lie to him?

"Your mind is playing a game with you or someone cheated on you." She told sharply. "If you don't believe…" She wore her mask off, for a second. Her green eyes, little nose and red lips… It was totally her, he thought. Who the hell was the mysterious woman? Why would someone lie to him?

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you again, Salvatore." Rose cut him off, grabbing her drink and while she was leaving for another table, she waved at him.

He nodded, grinning. He ran a hand through his hair, while he was searching for her. Meanwhile, he was thinking about who she was, why she had lied to him and more… All he wanted was to learn the truth. Then, he saw her coming through him. He squinted at her, quickly, and breathed fast. He first thought of wearing her mask off, himself. Damon don't be silly, he thought. He would just ask her. Suppose she didn't tell. What would he do? Nothing.

"I'm sorry that it lasted a bit long." She grinned shyly. "I hope-"

"Who are you?" He spat. "You aren't Rose. So who on Earth are you?"

She was taken aback, she ran a hand through her hair, she actually tried but couldn't since she had a bun. Then, she held onto the table not to faint. What would she tell him? _I'm Elena Gilbert, I just wanted to make a surprise to you_. Shit. It wasn't something she would tell. She didn't want to ruin her plan. As she found something to tell, her lips curled playfully. "Yes, I'm not Rose." She murmured. "Does it really matter, learning who I am? Can't we just pretend like we don't know each other for this night and get joy?" She looked at the clock. 5 minutes left until midnight, she thought. Only 5 minutes more, she had to stall him. Then, she could just escape.

Damon quaffed his bourbon off. Then, he thrusted his hand out at her, "You are right." He smirked. "So while talking about joy, dance with me." He grinned with a playful smile.

"Okay…" She answered, grinning back. She held her skirt as they were walking through the dance floor. She put her hand onto his shoulder, and other held his hand. She felt the strong connection between them. As though they were actually meant to be. He caressed her back, then their eyes met passionately. As Elena saw her reflection in his eyes, she blushed uncontrolably and she smirked.

The music started as they were doing their moves. It was so surprising that Elena managed to dance, flawlessly, without pressing his feet. She coughed before talking. "Thanks for the dance, it's been a long time I last dance." She remembered she was 18 when she last danced. It was with her daddy… She felt her heart broken again. She was missing them a lot, more than she could even describe. A tear fell onto her little cheek.

"It's my pleasure," He said. "It was the best dance I've ever had." He shrugged. "Wait-" He murmured as he noticed her tear, wiping it away by his fingers. "Why are you crying?"

"I just remembered something, nothing important."

"JUST 10 SECONDS UNTIL NEW YEAR. LET'S COUNT TOGETHER." A man shouted. Then, the lights went off as people were counting for last seconds.

Elena rushed before the time ran out, "It was the best night ever. Thanks, my prince." She whispered to his ear, caressing his cheek. Then, she looked at him in the eyes and put a kiss onto his passionate lips. It wasn't quick or too long, however it was enough to create a bond between them. A bond wouldn't be able to be broken by others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it. It means so so so much!**

**And thanks to who alerts, favourites and basically reads my fanfic! I try so hard to make this go to a great line, hope you enjoy how it goes.**

**Elena did the right moves, surprisingly :P, but Matt won't give up this easily ;) A lot of news wait you next chapter.**

**REVIEWS are LOVE. Thank you!**

**Twitter: somerholish**


	5. Please Give Up

**It's been a looooong time and I know I should've updated but I didn't really have time.** **So, there is a short chapter here to satisfy you. **

**Hope you like. xxx **

* * *

** PLEASE GIVE UP**

"Elena, wake up!" She woke up with a high-pitched scream of Caroline, who was actually hustling her and trying to wake her up. As she opened her eyes, she was exposed to her judgemental eyes. She glanced a innocent look at her, as if she didn't even know what her fault was. She didn't really know it. She hadn't even remembered anything about last night, after kissing Damon and wish him a happy year. She shivered as she remembered that scene. She kissed Damon, it was perfect even so, it was so quick. She hadn't experienced such a passionate kiss before. With Matt, it was duller. It was as if it just had to be. No passion, no love. She didn't even know why she kept this relationship up for this long. Perhaps, it was just a routine. It never meant anything to her. However, she knew it did for Matt. After his last words, yesterday, he even proved it.

Caroline tried to defend herself as if she actually understood what Elena's look meant. "You are sleeping for 12 hours, princess. I thought you need to wake up. You missed school but still, you have a chance to catch up with your job. You wouldn't want to miss your first day." She said, meaningfully, and all the words she said… she was speaking the truth. She crossed her arms in front of her, putting a triumphant smirk on her face.

Elena couldn't help asking what time it was. Then, she noticed the clock on Caroline's bedroom, over her worktable. It was 13.20. She had to be at 14.00 on time for work. She rushed to the bathroom as she heard Caroline chuckling. Oh, was this girl enjoying to see her desperate and messy? She didn't tell anything since she owed Caroline more than she actually thought. She saved her life more than she could count by her fingers. It was what best friends are for, she thought. When she looked at the mirror, it was actually terrible. She was pale and a bit tired even though she had slept for 12 hours. She had brushed her teeth and cleaned her make-up before she went back to Caroline's room. She was still sitting on her bed, waiting for her. She watched her carefully as Elena was grabbing a skirt and a shirt from her wardrobe, wearing them on in a hurry. She coughed and rolled her eyes. "Elena, damn you girl. You probably took the award of the most tawdry woman on Earth with your outfit, right now. I just can't understand how you even manage to ruin your appearance by my clothes! This is a huge talent, I swear." She nodded as if she was reproving. "Now, wear your –actually my- weird clothes off and let me give you something elegant." Then, she walked up to her gardrobe and grabbed a white shirt and a classic mini black skirt within 2 seconds. "Take these ones." Then, her eyes wandered up and down on Elena's body. "Hmmm, a black high heels would match this combine." She smirked victoriously and gave them to her as well. "You are now a pretty woman, as you were supposed to be, Gilbert." She winked. "A little detail…" She made a horse-tail to her. "This. You owe me much, I swear!" She bit her lips as she remembered that Elena didn't tell her anything about last night yet. "You didn't tell me about last night, ah! You will, after coming from work." She nodded herself.

Elena smirked at her, sweetly and as she looked at the mirror, she saw a pretty woman. She was elegant and fine. She wasn't beautiful as much as last night but she was ideal for work. "I can't promise that I'll tell you tonight but I promise to tell you one day."

"Won't you stay at me?"

"No!" She bursted out loudly. "Not really.." She softened her voice tone. "I'm being much. I already have a house and I bet, Jer and others have already missed me." She smiled warmly. The main reason was this and she missed them, too. But she also couldn't handle Caroline more than a day. She walked through the door to leave. "Thanks for everything, Caroline. I owe you too much, girl." She hugged her tightly, putting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, you do." She chuckled. "You can help me, one day." She winked.

Typical Caroline, she thought. She looked at the watch and rushed to the taxi. She didn't forget to wave to Care, as she was getting out of her house. She was so excited for her first day, even after last night. She wondered if she had courage to look Damon in the eyes. However, she'd never regretted what she'd done last night, it would always be a great memory in her life.

As she arrived at the company, she rushed to Damon's office because she was kind of late. She was shievering because it was her first day and she didn't want to ruin everything by being late. She checked everything she needed, and she was ready for it.

As she knocked the door of Damon's office, she was a bit nervous. She entered in as she heard Damon's masculine voice saying 'come in'. "H-Hello, Mr. Salvatore. I'm sorry that I am a bit late." She faltered, placing a pinch of her hair behind her ear. She bit her lips and looked up at Damon with her doe eyes.

Damon smiled at her reaction. "Relax, Elena. I thought we already had a deal about you calling me Damon." He warned her. "C'mon, have a seat." He pointed at the seat standing in front of his table.

Elena sat one of them, crossing her legs and breathing fast. "Okay, Damon." She grinned. "I am so sorry that I am a bit late." She blushed and continued. "Also for last night."

Damon suddenly remembered last night and the mysterious woman. "That's okay." He only said.

Elena wanted to have more comments from him about last night. "How was it?"

"It was…" He closed his eyes, thinking about the woman. "breathtaking." Then, he opened his eyes and looked directly at her, with his piercing blue eyes.

She hiccupped. "That's great that you had fun." She turned her gaze elsewhere because she was afraid to give vent to him, about the woman was her. She never excepted him to learn it because… what if he did? What would she say? There was no aim in what she had done.

"There was one girl, who I couldn't recognise and crossed my mind throughout the night." He confessed, looking into her eyes. "I forced my mind to get who she was but no evidence or nothing." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can you help me to find her Elena?" He begged her.

"I'm willing to but how will we do this?" She thought if she was in this, it would be easier to prevent him to find the mysterious woman.

"I thought about checking the list of last night's. She should have been in the list to get in."

Elena tried to hide her shock… "But I think it's private, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Damon replied her. She sighed of relief by his answer. "But money could help." He winked cheerfully.

She literally frozed and didn't know what to do at that moment. She tried to smile as if it was a smart idea… it really was though. Why didn't he give up? "I am in." She chuckled, trying not to show how worried she was.

"Okay then. Let's start now."

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews would be lovely. :)**

**I don't own anything. Every right belongs to CW. **

**May you accept my grammar mistakes because I'm not a native speaker. :)**

**till the other chapter... good day!**


	6. WARNING

**Hello guys, **

**If there's still someone waiting out there for this fanfiction to be updated, sorry dear. I am really living a writer's block about this one but you can read my other fanfictions; The Key of Happiness and Big Bad Wolf if you want. **

**I was thinking of deleting the story but it'd be a waste so I'll keep it until or if I have ever feel like continuing it. Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me. Seriously. **

**I wish you a great day, a great life and never forget to smile and shine people's world. **

**I love you. :) **

**Faithfully, **

**Sevval.**


End file.
